


The family you pick.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 9-1-1 One-shots [13]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Divorce, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Eddie Diaz, not eddie and Buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: What happens when Eddies ex-husband comes back.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 One-shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166678
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	The family you pick.

Hey.” Buck smiled as Eddie walked into work. “How’s Chris?”

“He’s fine.” Eddie promised with a sigh. “I dropped his off with Abuala.”

“What happened?” Buck as the two of them walked back into the firehouse. “Why did they call us inn?”

“He’s been in late too many times, three day suspension.” Eddie sighed again having wished Chris was going to be an easy teenager but it was starting to look like that wouldn’t be the case. “He gets dropped off every day on time so I don’t know what he’s doing.”

“We’ll talk to him this evening.” Buck promised as he started to climb up the stars stopped by a voice from the entrance of the fire station.

“Eddie.” A man shouted as he walked into the fire station. “It’s been a long time.”

“Conner.” Eddie turned around to face the man the look on his face showing he was anything but happy. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk to.” Conner walked further into the fire station a hug smile on his face. “I didn’t know where you lived so I had to come here.”

“What are you doing in LA Conner?” Eddie sighed not feeling up to dealing with this today. “I haven’t seen you in ten years.”

“I know.” Conner looked a little bad about it as he said. “I should have come back sooner.”

“You should have come back ten years ago.” Eddie nodded as Buck walked closer to him knowing the sound of Eddie voice. “And you shouldn’t have come here.”

“We need to talk.” Conner told him stopping to look at Buck who had placed a hand on Eddie’s shoulder. “In private.”

“I’m at work Conner we can’t talk now.” Eddie sighed again for what felt like the hundredth time wanting everything to be over. “And whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of Buck.”

“When can we talk?” Conner asked desperately.

“I don’t know Conner.” Eddie admitted. “If we have to talk then I have tomorrow off, we can meet up for lunch.” Eddie reluctantly agreed. “The café across the road.”

“I would love that.” Conner nodded the sad look on his face turning into a smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He told them before walking back out of the station.

“You okay?” Buck asked his husband worriedly.

“I’m fine.” Eddie sighed a hand going to his tiny baby bump. “This day was always going to come.”

“You want me there tomorrow?” Buck asked because as little as he wanted to have lunch with Eddie’s ex-husband he would still go if that’s what Eddie wanted.

“No.” Eddie said with a small laugh turning round to look at Buck. “Imagine that, having lunch with my husband and ex-husband. I’m going to be fine.”

“If you’re sure.” Buck nodded before leading Eddie upstairs.

“Who was that?” Chimney asked them as soon as they reached the top of the stairs. 

“My ex-husband.” Eddie sighed walking over to the coach. “Chris’ father.”

**********************************************************************************

“What do you want Conner?” Eddie asked him as soon as he sat down opposite him in the booth.

“I want to talk.” Conner said making Eddie roll his eyes.

“I know that.” Eddie sighed leaning back a little in his chair. “What do you want to talk about?”

“I want to see Chris.” Conner said getting straight to the point.

“You can’t.” Eddie shock his head. “How could you come here after ten years and just expect me to let you see him?”

“He’s my son Eddie.” Conner pointed out as if Eddie didn’t already know that. “I deserve to see him, I’m his dad.”

“You haven’t been his dad in ten years Conner.” Eddie pointed out before a waitress come over and took their orders. “He barley remembers you.” Eddie informed him as soon as the waitress left. 

“I want to know my son Eddie.”

“Then you should have thought about that before you left the two of us.” Eddie told him having to stop himself before his voice got too loud. 

“I had to leave Eddie. My mum was sick.” Conner knew it was a lousy excuse but it was the one he had.

“I loved your mum Conner but she died nine years ago.” Eddie smiled at the waitress as she brought their drinks. “I get why you went but you never came back.”

“I didn’t feel like I could.” Conner told him taking a drink from his coffee.

“I waited for three years Conner. I live in that house hoping you would come back for three years and you never did. For three years the only thing I wanted was for you to come home.” Eddie hated thinking back to that time of his life but Conner being here was brining it all back. “I had to move on after that.”

“You got married.” Conner pointed to Eddie’s ring not having noticed it at the fire station the day before.

“I did.” Eddie nodded looking down at his ring. “Been married for four years Conner. I moved on. You’re not part of our family anymore.”

“I just want to see my son.”

“You can’t.” Eddie shock his head. “Chris doesn’t remember you, he thinks you never loved him. Chris doesn’t deserve you coming back into his life like this.”

“So you’re not going to let me see him?” Conner asked starting to get a little angry. “My own son.”

“Chris has two dads and you’re not one of them. You stopped being one of them when he needed you the most and you weren’t there.” Eddie pushed himself up revealing his small baby bump to Conner.

“You’re having another baby?” Conner half asked half stated as Eddie stopped.

“I am.” Eddie nodded grabbing his wallet. 

“I want to see Chris and if you don’t let me I will take you to court.” Conner threatened.

“You can try but a court won’t go in your feather.” Eddie laid some bills on the table before walking out of the café.

**********************************************************************************

“He wants to take me to court.” Eddie sighed when Buck got home that evening.

“He what?” Buck asked shocked quickly walking over to his husband. 

“He wants to see Chris and if I don’t let him he’s going to take use to court.” Eddie said as Buck sat down on the sofa next to him.

“He doesn’t stand a chance babe.” Buck assured him placing his hand on Eddie’s shoulder. “He hasn’t been around for ten years.”

“I know he hasn’t been around but what if he does somehow win Buck?” Eddie asked panicked looking the most worried Buck had ever seen him. “I can’t lose him Evan.”

“He will not win.” Buck assured him again. “Were married, here Chris had a stable home with two parents who have a stable income. Conner’s probably only just moved to LA.”

“Should I just let him see him?”

“I think we should talk to Chris.” Buck told him. “See if he wants to see Conner.”

“I don’t want to put him through that.” Eddie sighed leaning back on the soda. 

“We just ask Eddie, this is probably the best things for use to do.” 

“What if he doesn’t want to see Conner, what are we supposed to do then?” Eddie pointed out looking at Buck just as worried as he was before. 

“We try to explain it to Conner and see where things go from there. We are going to keep Chris.” Buck assured him.

**********************************************************************************

“We talked to Chris.” Eddie started about a week later when he met up with Conner. “And he doesn’t want to meet you.”

“He’s fourteen Eddie.” Conner pointed out. “He doesn’t know what he wants.”

“He does.” Eddie nodded a little mad that Conner would even say that. “He said he had two dads and he doesn’t need to meet the one that left him.”

“Legally he’s not old enough to have make a choice like this.” Conner pointed out.

“If you really want to have some kind of relationship with him then you’ll wait for him to be ready to see you.” Eddie told him. “Chris is smarter than everyone gives him credit for. Let him decided when he wants to meet you.”

Conner sat there in silence as he thought over what Eddie had just told him. “Fine.”

“Give me your phone number and when Chris is ready to meet you I will give it to him.” Eddie suggested because while he didn’t want Conner to be a part of Chris’ life if his son wanted to know Conner he would do anything to make that happen.

“Okay.” Conner agreed looking totally defeated.

**********************************************************************************

“He agreed.” Eddie told Buck happily as he got back home.

“He did?” Buck asked just as happily.

“Yeah he did.” Eddie moved forward to kiss Buck. “I’m gonna give Chris Conner’s phone number and when Chris is ready to meet him he can.”

“That’s great.” Buck smiled leaning in to kiss Eddie again. “I told you it would work out.”

“You did.” Eddie nodded with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read though and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any please let me know so I can fix then.
> 
> ***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I am still planning on doing eight more 9-1-1 lone star story's in this series but I'm struggling to write them at the moment so they might not be up for awhile.
> 
> *********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I'm taking suggestions on Tumbler and in the comments for other story's in the series, both 9-1-1 and 9-1-1 lone star.  
> my tumbler is Geekygirl669.  
> I'm also taking suggestions for stories that aren't in this series.  
> if you want to be credited for the suggestion please let me know.


End file.
